


like this, like that

by ichinoseharu (rinsousukes)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, this is 2 percent plot and 200 percent porn, written before free!es started airing so this has not much relevance to the story arc sorry :c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsousukes/pseuds/ichinoseharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke saves Rin’s consequent private smile into the archive of his mind, already overfull with countless stills and memories of Rin’s unselfconscious laugh, the way his eyes flickered in concentration as he worked on his calculus homework, the impossible bright red of his hair in the school courtyard as the afternoon sun glinted off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like this, like that

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by tumblr user ikr-swimminghusbands's beautiful, sexy art, so if you can, please check it out before you read the fic: http://ikr-swimminghusbands.tumblr.com/post/88343276589/i-was-drawing-commissions-and-then-edit
> 
> I got a bit excited after all the official Sousuke visual reveals, so ahead lies 10k words of pointless dog's poop. As always, please point out any bad form/grammar mistakes to me if you can :c you can listen to me rant about sourin occasionally at my tumblr, rinsousukes

Sousuke slaps his palm against the cool tiles of the pool wall and reaches up to pry the goggles off his eyes and pull them down around his neck, panting heavily in exertion. His shoulders ache something fierce, even as he shrugs them in an effort to loosen up the muscles, and his right arm in particular, has almost gone numb from the exertion.

He’s always taken great care to avoid over-training and the consequent injuries and bad form, and in hindsight, pushing through with five laps after completing the already rigorous training menu hadn’t been the best idea; but he’d desperately needed the distraction. Still does, if he’s being completely honest.

He shifts his gaze to the two left-most lanes in the pool and sighs a little in irritation when he spots Rin gearing up to start another lap. Nanase too, is pulling his goggles over his eyes and he glances at Rin, says something to him, before reaching behind to stretch the band of the goggles over the back of his swimming cap and letting it snap back. He’s smirking right at Rin as he does it.

Upon closer inspection, Nanase seems a little less lifeless than he usually does. Present in his eyes, is that disturbing glint that appears whenever he’s immersed himself in a body of water or he’s taken up a challenge that Rin has issued him. Nanase and Rin have one of the strangest relationships that Sousuke’s ever come across but they make it work, somehow.

Rin, predictably, responds to Nanase in his usual brash manner (his voice echoes in the pool area, and Sousuke really needs to introduce him to the joys of voice modulation), but in the midst of his little rant about how there were a million water jokes he could pull over him, Nanase pushes off the wall and cuts into the water with his limbs in a fluid, graceful movement. His crawl style is impeccable, even though Sousuke is loath to admit it, and the way he does it makes it look like he’s never known anything but swimming.

Rin had told him over dinner one night about the funky crap that spilled from Nanase’s lips from time to time: claims that the key was to be one with the water and not fight it. Rin had sounded amused, but he’d also sounded like he’d believed Nanase, and Sousuke half-understands why now.

The water accepts Nanase in a way that it does no one else, and Nanase himself seems almost reverent towards it as he prods and pushes through it to move forward. He’s fast too, but that’s nothing Sousuke hadn’t expected.

A fraction of the reluctant admiration and envy that’d welled up in him in that moment all those years ago when he’d first seen Nanase’s stroke in the junior regionals, returns to him now. But this time, he’s able to tamp it down and keep a clear head, because he knows, he knows this time, that his own years of relentless training and conditioning have made him a much more formidable opponent than he’d been at 12.

Over the years, he’s refined his butterfly and made quite a name for himself in first the junior, and then the senior annual Tokyo prefecture meets, where he’d almost always taken the gold in the 100 and 200 meter fly categories. He’d been half disappointed and half relieved at Rin’s absence, because he knew and still knows that Rin is the only one who can give him a run for his money when it came to butterfly. 

Rin is spluttering now at Nanase’s early start, but he’s laughing a little too, and there’s a little sinking feeling in Sousuke’s chest as he notices the way his eyes glint with excitement as he propels himself forward and grabs at Nanase’s foot, trying to pull him back into position.

He’d be lying if he says he hadn’t been more than a little disappointed the day Rin had announced cheerily that he’d be transferring to Iwatobi to form a relay team with a boy who swam like no one else did. Sousuke had understood, of course. He’d known how important swimming that relay had been to Rin, how vital it’d been that Rin moved just a step further in achieving father’s dream, but that hadn’t stopped him from feeling like his own team just hadn’t been enough for Rin. Like Sousuke hadn’t been good enough for Rin.

That same feeling resurfaces now, but Sousuke refuses to dwell on it any longer so he pulls himself up and out of the pool. The skin on his palms and the soles of his feet have started pruning and he rubs them absently on his legskins.

“Rin, I’m heading back to my room.” He tosses over his shoulder. He’s not sure if his voice has even carried over to where Rin is probably having the time of his life with Nanase, and he doesn’t really want to look back and find out either.

The splashing dies out.

“Oi, Sousuke! Wait up, I’m coming too!”

When Sousuke stops in his tracks and turns back in surprise, Rin is patting Nanase on his shoulder and grinning.

“We’ll finish this next week, Haru. I’m gonna wipe the floor with you, just wait and see.” He hoists himself out of the pool, the muscles in his arms trembling a little from the strain.

Nanase looks a little disappointed, but he gets out a few words of his own in a low voice and then he’s reaching up to grip Rin’s hand, where it’s extended to help him out of the pool. Rin pulls a little too hard and then Nanase is stumbling right into his space, his nose catching and lingering on Rin’s wet shoulder. He pulls away with a little flush in his cheeks, but not before Sousuke catches him inhaling a little, his nostrils flaring. Rin doesn’t seem to notice, though, and he just starts a half-jog to catch up to Sousuke.

Sousuke whips his head away at the pang of irritation that it evokes in him and continues walking in the direction of the changing room, wary of the wet tiles but at the same time, aching to get away from the scene, tender as it looked.

Rin catches up to him in no time and Sousuke groans when his palm smacks soundly into the sorest point of his shoulder. The pain radiates all the way to his neck and then down his spine and he shudders a little. Rin picks up on it immediately, if the widening eyes are any sign.

“Shit, sorry! Hurts?” Rin’s voice is apologetic and his palm starts rubbing gently in circular motions where it had landed. He presses in with just the right amount of pressure and it actually feels good now. He lets slip a little pleased noise, but quickly covers it up with a little affirmative grunt.

“I distinctly remember _you_ being the one to tell me not to push it. What an idiot.” His voice is a little worried, but mostly fond and it feels like balm on the little ache that’s been festering in him since he’d started watching Nanase and Rin together.

He’s not sure himself if it’d started just today or if it’d been there all along, since the day he’d transferred into Samezuka and Rin had cheerfully re-introduced him to Nanase and his group of friends, and he’d just never noticed.

Nanase has caught up to them now too and he eyes Rin’s familiar hand on Sousuke’s shoulder with narrowed eyes. Tachibana’s head pops out from the locker rooms right then though, and he looks around, presumably in search of Nanase. Sousuke thought he’d left along with Hazuki and Ryugazaki half an hour ago, but there he was. He’d probably been worried about Nanase creaming his pants in the presence of all that water, Sousuke thinks a little meanly.

When Tachibana spots Nanase, he brightens and that familiar, gentle smile makes its way onto his face; the one he saves specially for him. Sousuke doesn’t know how the guy manages to look so cheerful all the time, especially when he had on his team, a guy with a frightening obsession with water and another one who always looked like he was going to yank someone’s jammers down if left without supervision. He probably has an iron heart underneath that constantly smiling exterior.

He’s holding a fluffy bath towel and when Nanase steps into the locker room, he drapes it over his head and shoulders and gives a quick rub through the material. Nanase looks used the pampering and fussing and he doesn’t even lift a hand to mop himself off. Tachibana spoils him too much.

Rin’s palm leaves his shoulder as they part ways to get to their own lockers and he immediately misses the warmth. The pain in his shoulder has dulled a little already, but Sousuke thinks that might just be the doing of Rin’s proximity.

He grabs his grey towel from inside his bag and then moves to seat himself on the wooden bench by the wall, wincing as his hamstrings pull painfully with the movement. Tachibana is disappearing now into the showers with Nanase in tow and Sousuke thinks that Rin has probably gone for a shower himself. He braces his elbows on his knees and drops his head between his legs, wincing as his trapezius muscles protest. It’s a little worse than he’d initially felt it out to be and he’s probably going to have a hell of a time trying to sleep tonight with that nagging pain.

When he lifts his head gingerly, his vision is overcome by black legskins with distinctly grey slashes through the sides. He lets his gaze trail upwards until the stretch of black fabric transitions into firmly muscled abdominals and pale, smooth-looking skin, and he can’t help but let his eyes linger a little.

“Eyes up here, Yamazaki.” Rin sounds a little amused, but mostly too pleased with himself.

When Sousuke finally rips his gaze away from his torso and looks up, he finds Rin smirking. His hip cocks to the side a little and the outward curve of his waist into his hip is even more pronounced now. Sousuke doesn’t need to have known the guy for seven years to realize that Rin is teasing him.

Rin doesn’t seem to be feeling particularly vindictive today though, and he just brings up his hand and uncurls his fingers to let Sousuke get a glimpse of a little jar holding viscous-looking white liquid. Muscle salve.

“C’mon, this’ll help a little.” He nudges Sousuke to turn to his side, and then scoots up behind him to straddle the bench. Sousuke can feel the moist warmth of his chest whenever it brushes up against his back and he tenses a little. Rin is close. A little too close. But he’s also warm and here to help, so he lets some of the tension fade and slumps forward a little.

He braces himself with his hands on his thighs and scrunches his eyes a little in preparation for the cold gel to come down on his shoulder after he hears Rin unscrewing the lid of the tub, but instead, he just hears the shlick of Rin’s gelled palms rubbing against each other. Warming the gel up before he administers it. The little gesture, though not entirely unexpected, warms Sousuke a little from the inside and he can’t help a little smile from breaking through.

When Rin’s slick palms come down on either side of his shoulders and press in lightly, Sousuke winces involuntarily. His left shoulder starts aching anew from the pressure and he leans heavily to his right, tilting it up to relieve some of the pain. Rin just pushes him back upright and continues kneading into the tender muscles. Rin, of all people, would know that it usually got worse before it got better, so Sousuke just leans some of his weight back onto those warm palms and closes his eyes.

The balm feels cool and moist on his heated skin and the sharp pain in his trapezius and the persistent ache in his upper back are beginning to fade with every press of those slippery hands into his skin. When Rin’s fingers prod at a particularly sore spot right above his left scapula, a low noise tears out of his throat. He isn’t really bothered by it; it’s a massage after all.

Rin’s hands however, pause a little in the middle of their ministrations and he shuffles up even closer behind Sousuke and brings both his thumbs up to rub at  the nape of his neck. The pressure is delicious and he pushes his neck back into it, eyes still closed.

Rin must have spotted his closed eyes and slackened mouth, because he lets out a huff of laughter and continues working at his neck with those magical fingers.

“Um. Well, we’re just leaving, Rin.”

Then, Tachibana’s voice comes from the doorway that connects the showers and locker room. “Yamazaki-kun” is hastily added when Sousuke cracks his eyes open just a fraction to peer in the general direction of his voice.

Tachibana’s mouth is a little slack in surprise and his brows are high up on his forehead. He steps quickly to his locker though, and grabs his school bag first, and then Nanase’s. They must have been a sight to see, what with Sousuke slumping almost completely back onto Rin’s hands with a blissful expression on his face, and Rin’s chest tight up against his back.

Rin’s hands have stilled now though, and there’s a new tension in them. Sousuke’s a little annoyed at Tachibana’s interruption, though he knows it’s irrational. They had to come by the locker room to collect their bags after all, Tachibana couldn’t have helped it.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. See you Wednesday, then.” Rin’s low voice is so close to his right ear that he can almost feel the vibrations of it. He shivers involuntarily.

Nanase steps into the locker rooms then, and when his eyes come to rest on the bench where the both of them are seated, his mouth twitches a little. Sousuke doesn’t know the guy and his five (probably) types of bland expressions nearly well enough to figure out if that’s one of them or just a non-reaction. He can’t be bothered either way.

“H-Haru!” Rin however, almost immediately scoots backwards and away from Sousuke. The heat emanating from his chest fades with every inch that he slides backwards on the bench and Sousuke mourns it a little.

“Rin.” Sousuke isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks he identifies a sharp edge to Nanase’s voice. He must be mistaken though, because what the _hell_ did Nanase have to be irritated for. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already have his victory at the junior relay five years ago to lord over Sousuke. It makes him cringe just to recollect the bitter memories of that day and yeah, he really doesn’t want to think about that now.

Is he perhaps here to steal something else, something equally important, from Sousuke now?

Nanase however, dispels his fears when he just shoots a tiny smile in Rin’s direction and calls out a “Wednesday, then” as he reaches out to grab his bag from an uncomfortable-looking Tachibana’s hands, and strides out the door.

Rin waits a few beats after they hear the sound of their footsteps fade away and then he lets out a sigh pregnant with relief. He shifts forward again, presumably to continue the massage, but Sousuke’s mood is in complete tatters now and he just wants answers.

He flinches away before Rin’s hands can land on his skin and then maneuvers himself on the bench to face him. He hadn’t expected Rin’s face to be so close to his, though, and he sees Rin’s cheeks flush lightly when the tip of his nose brushes a few strands of red hair. He doesn’t move away.

“Rin. Do you like Nanase?” Rin’s hair flutters lightly when Sousuke breathes the words out.

“Nanase? Haru?” Rin’s eyes flicker a little in confusion. He clearly hadn’t been expecting that. “Yeah, of course I do. Isn’t that obvious?”

Souuske’s heart clenches a little, but he clarifies himself nevertheless, on the off chance that Rin had just misunderstood him.

“I mean, are you in love with him.” He stresses, and his stomach stirs uncomfortably even as he gets the words out.

Rin recoils a little in shock, but his eyes are finally showing signs of comprehension.

“What! Haru? Of course not! What the fuck, Sousuke. Where the _hell_ did that come from?” He sounds so genuinely puzzled and outraged at the question that Sousuke thinks that it’s probably the truth. The sheer relief that he feels upon hearing that must have been painted all over his damn face.

“Oi! I asked you where you got that funny idea from! It’s _Haru_ , why would you think that.” Rin is persistent and his voice has a familiar hint of that stubborn whine in it. Rin is sensitive to others’ feelings and he’s perceptive, but Sousuke revels at how oblivious he can be when it comes to matters like these.

“Rin.” He answers, with more patience than he had thought he’d possessed. “You’re always trailing after him like a love sick puppy. What am I supposed to think?”

Rin just splutters at that and his eyebrows shoot up incredulously. “What the fuck, I don’t _trail behind him_ , I wipe the floor with him! And he’s my _friend_.”

It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of Sousuke’s chest, but he can’t help but enjoy the way Rin is getting embarrassed and a tiny bit angry now.

“Well, sure doesn’t look that way.”

Rin doesn’t fluster more like Sousuke had expected (and hoped) he would though, and instead, his brows draw down and his expression turns contemplative.

“Y’know.. For a while there, I thought you were sweet on Haru.” His voice is teasing, but Sousuke immediately recognizes the serious glint in his eyes.

Him. Being sweet on Nanase? The idea is so ridiculous that Sousuke snorts.

The worry in Rin’s beautiful red eyes doesn’t fade though and he lowers his lashes and looks up at Sousuke through them.

“You’re always staring at him. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” He sounds petulant, but his voice is soft and he worries his bottom lip with a sharp, gleaming tooth.

Sousuke wants to laugh at the twisted irony of that statement. Sousuke had been staring, Rin had gotten that right, but he sure as hell hadn’t been staring at _Nanase_. Nanase just always happened to be hanging around Rin, and of course he could leave it to Rin to miss out on something that glaringly obvious.

His relief has given him a lot more patience to spare though, and he just brings a finger to tip Rin’s chin up. Rin resists stubbornly for a few seconds, but gives in when Sousuke just increases the pressure. As expected, he petulantly stares at a spot on the wall behind Sousuke’s head.

“I was staring at you, you idiot. Not Nanase.” He breathes the words out into Rin’s cheek.

Rin’s gaze snaps to his own at that, and the red in his cheeks darkens to match his hair. It’s a fetching look on him.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. How could you not have noticed that?” Sousuke swallows a little and decides to throw it all on the line. His heart is thudding in his chest now and he’s sure Rin can hear it.

“You’re the one I like.” He can feel heat rising to his own cheeks and he’d never imagined that he’d be in a locker room talking to someone about anything other than swimming, much less confessing his fucking love.

Rin eyes widen comically at that though, and he clamps down on his lip with his entire bottom row of teeth and _ouch_ , that looks painful. He subconsciously reaches out and touches his fingers to where the soft pink flesh is being indented, and then presses down on it and carefully frees it from the sharp teeth.

There’re perfectly even grooves on his bottom lip where his teeth had sunken in and the skin is a deep red. Sousuke wonders if he’ll taste copper if he swipes his tongue against it.

Rin clears his throat right then though, and Sousuke slowly trails his gaze up from his mouth to the now embarrassed crimson eyes.

Rin’s mouth opens but no sound escapes. He tries again and this time, his voice is strangled when he bites out, “M-Me too. I mean, yeah. Same. Ugh, I mean-“

He slaps his palm against his forehead and mutters something unintelligible before looking up and straight into his eyes.

“I don’t even know why, but I love you, you fucking moron, god help me.” He spits the words out like curses and there’s a snarl on his face.

Leave it to Matsuoka Rin to make a love confession sound like a veritable threat. A wave of fondness and attraction and relief washes over him all at once and there’s really nowhere to go except forward now.

He leans in slowly, eyes flickering between his mouth and his eyes to gauge Rin’s reaction. Rin remains motionless, but his eyes give away his anticipation.

When he’s close enough to feel Rin’s breath on his own lips, he swipes a tongue out and over Rin’s bottom lip. It doesn’t taste like copper: just like chlorine and saliva from where Rin had been running his tongue over it.

Rin jerks a little at the touch, and he narrows his eyes before closing the rest of the distance and fitting his mouth over Sousuke’s. His mouth is deliciously hot and it opens almost immediately after their lips join.

Sousuke inches forward so that the solid, bare line of Rin’s chest is pressed to his own, and slides his tongue into the hot wetness of his mouth. Rin’s teeth prick the bottom of his tongue when he carelessly slides it against them, but the twinge of pain just makes his belly twist. Rin’s mouth is sinful and dangerous at the same time, and Sousuke can’t get enough of it.

When Rin’s tongue brushes against his own, he can’t escape the little noise of delight that escapes him, and Rin’s eyes droop shut. Everything is hot and wet and it actually begins to hurt a little, as his leg skins press down mercilessly against where he’s already half hard. When he glances down just for a second, he sees that Rin is having the same problem.

Rin is making tiny noises at the back of his throat now and his palms burn right through his skin, where they come to rest at the sides of his waist. Sousuke brings his own hands up to his face and tilts his head sideways to deepen the kiss. When a little string of saliva escapes down the left corner of Rin’s mouth, he breaks away from Rin’s mouth and sucks at it.

Rin’s resulting moan is loud and filthy and he’s panting like he’s just run a marathon. Sousuke is faring no better, but he’s too turned on to stop now. He licks messily at the corner of his mouth, leaving the entire area wet and gleaming, and then takes a second to survey his work. Rin’s mouth is cherry red, a stark contrast to the surrounding pale skin, and he looks positively debauched with his hair hanging all about his face, and saliva smeared around his mouth. It makes his dick twitch persistently and he reaches down to adjust himself through the skin-tight jammers.

Rin’s eyes flutter open and trail down to where Sousuke has abandoned the task of stretching out his skins, and is instead now palming himself through the spandex.

“Fuck..” he breathes right into Sousuke’s mouth, “You’re so hot.”

He clearly hasn’t looked in the mirror, Sousuke thinks. His own hand on his dick gives him some gratification, but the pain that is caused by his legskins squeezing his dick is steadily growing and he shifts uncomfortably before latching onto Rin’s white, smooth neck, teeth first.

“Ungh!” Rin’s head snaps back and his eyes go wide, red lashes almost brushing the skin above his eyelids.

That little patch of skin right at the crook of his neck and shoulder has been taunting Sousuke for weeks now, and he takes great gratification in sucking a path down to it and laving over it messily with his tongue, before closing his lips and teeth around it and sucking. Hard.

When he lets the fold of skin escape from his mouth, he’s pleased to note that it’s turned a nice red hue to match his hair. Everything about Rin is a fiery red. His hair, his eyes, the marks Sousuke is leaving on him. Hell, even his personality is red, though Sousuke mind is far too hazy with desire to rationalize why that is.

He’s rudely snapped out of his reverie however, when he feels nimble fingers tracing the line of skin on his abdomen, right above the edge of his legskins. His abdominal muscles tremble a little from the light touch, because he’s this close to where Sousuke needs him to be.

Then, Rin’s fingers ease right into the tight spandex and curve around his dick, and his eyes roll back into his head a little. He can feel the shape of Rin’s hand under his own, where he’d been resting it on his jammers, right above his dick.

Rin clucks his tongue a little as he tries and fails to get a good grip around his painfully hard dick, and then he releases his grip abruptly. Sousuke moans a little at the loss, but Rin just reaches up with both hands and grips the edge of his skins, dragging them down with difficulty, until his dick springs free.

It’s a tremendous relief to be free of the restrictive spandex and he reaches out to grab Rin’s shoulders and pull him in. Rin is clearly unbalanced though, and his hands flutter a little helplessly and then he tips right over the edge of the bench, one of his hands reaching out to grip the first thing it comes into contact with. Unfortunately for Sousuke, it’s his dick.

He feels a light pull on his dick, and momentary, blind panic rushes through him before he moves forward and tips himself off the edge right along with Rin. They land on the cold, damp tiles with a thud, him half on top of Rin, but the relief at having his dick safe and attached to his body keeps him from complaining. He reaches down and gently adjusts Rin’s grip on his dick, so that it isn’t quite so tight and Rin lets out a bark of laughter.

“Scared?” When Sousuke just nods a little dumbly, still half dazed from that close call, his smile turns razor sharp. “You should be.”

That’s all he gets out before he surges up and bites a little at the side of Sousuke’s mouth and then closes his own over it. His tongue pushes his way into Sousuke’s mouth and his teeth catch lightly on his lower lip and pull. Sousuke leans down to deepen the kiss even more, but then notices that Rin is arching his back and clinging onto his shoulders, probably in an effort to keep the skin of his back off the cold, possibly filthy tiles.

He gently eases his mouth away from Rin’s and pushes himself up into a cross-legged position before sliding backwards unti his back is against the smooth edge of the wooden bench. His dick is still hanging out and his legskins are caught halfway down his thighs, the elastic of the waistband digging uncomfortably into the skin, but he only has eyes for Rin.

“C’mere.” He beckons with a curl of his fingers, and Rin is up in a second, slip-sliding to him on his hands and knees on the damp floor, and _that’s_ a hot image. Sousuke is sure he’s gonna end up beating off to the vision of Rin on all fours, face flushed, spine curved and dick straining against those pesky leg skins.

Once he reaches Sousuke, Rin wastes no time in bringing his knees up and around to rest on either side of his thighs, essentially straddling his waist. His skin, where it’s pressing into Sousuke’s own is unbearably hot and when his upper abdomen brushes against Sousuke’s nipple, he grits his teeth at the friction.

And then Rin carefully lowers himself to rest the back of his thighs and ass on Sousuke’s own thighs and his mind stutters and stills for a moment. The damp spandex stretching over Rin’s dick has come into contact with his own erection (standing stiff and proud by now) and Rin has to be teasing him, the _little_ shit, because he lets Sousuke feel the solid thickness of his own dick through the material just for a second, before he shifts up and away.

Sousuke lifts his head to get a glimpse of Rin’s face, and as expected, his smile is a little sly, a line of jagged teeth visible in the low light. Sousuke had been caught off guard a few minutes ago and hadn’t retaliated to Rin’s dig, but he has no such qualms now. The way Rin somehow manages to turn everything into a competition, the way he’s so intent on one-upping Sousuke, it vexes him, makes him itch to retaliate and put Rin in his place, give Rin what he really wants.

 Sousuke isn’t one to be easily swayed by emotions. He’d decided years ago (after Rin had left so abruptly to chase his own dreams) to cut unnecessary, pesky, _distracting_ feelings like anger and lust and love out of his life and instead spend the time on something that he was sure he could excel in. At least there would be some sort of pay-off if he did manage to perfect his swimming. He can’t say the same about these _feelings_.

But now Rin has come rushing back into his life like a hurricane (so selfishly, so uncaring of how Sousuke might have changed in the time that he’d been away) and all those suppressed feelings are surfacing so rapidly in him that he can’t do anything but let himself be swept away in the almost overwhelming current.

Rin brings out primal urges that he’d never even known had existed deep within him and he’s not sure if he likes it. His self-control and focus have been fraying steadily at the edges ever since he’d spotted those bright, red eyes staring right back at him from across the classroom at exactly eight am, on the first of June.

He wants to go back to how it had been before Rin had re-entered his life, but he knows somewhere deep down inside that he doesn’t have a past _before_ Rin, not really. Rin’s too-large presence speckles every fond memory of his childhood, and he’s been too irrevocably changed by his presence, both then and now, to even entertain the idea.

Now, he shifts his eyes up to Rin’s and holds his gaze for a beat, two beats, and then three. Rin’s eyes flood with anticipation and excitement and his eyelids droop a little at the same time his tongue slips out lightning-quick to swipe at the corner of his mouth.

Sousuke thinks that maybe it’s just inevitable that the sly looks from under their lashes, the lingering touches, the almost painful tension between them sometimes; they’ve all culminated in this moment, with the two of them sprawled on the dirt-speckled floor of the locker room, the lights dim around them and the air fraught with a strange sort of electricity.

Rin dips his head swiftly to close the distance between their mouths, but Sousuke beats him to it by a fraction of a second. He brings one of his hands up to the back of Rin’s neck to press him impossibly closer, as he licks sloppily into the hot wetness of Rin’s mouth. The other hand, he winds around Rin’s firm waist to reach his back, and tucks neatly into the band of his legskins, thumb brushing the sensitive skin just shy of the cleft of his ass.

Rin twitches a little at the touch and grinds down onto Sousuke’s erection. The tip of his dick is tucked into the groove of Rin’s inner thigh now, and everytime Rin moves, the delicious friction vibrates through Sousuke.

Rin doesn’t seem to notice and he just sucks Sousuke’s tongue further into his own mouth, one of his hands dropping between them and _oh_ , he wraps a soft palm around Sousuke’s dick, tightening his grip until the line between pain and pleasure blurs. His hand moves cautiously at first and then starts a steady rhythm of jerking motions and it feels so good, so much better than anything he’d imagined.

Not to be undone, Sousuke reluctantly rips his mouth away from Rin’s, eliciting a low growl of displeasure. A single strand of saliva bridges the distance between their lips and Rin swoops down again to lick at Sousuke’s lower lip, right where the strand hangs from. When he looks as if he’s going to initiate another kiss after, Sousuke just moves his mouth away and latches with lips and teeth onto a dusky nipple which has been lingering right in the trajectory of his gaze, taunting him for many minutes now.

Rin’s strangled cry echoes in the empty room and Sousuke spots his scowl and ruddy cheeks and smirks around his mouthful. Rin’s skin tastes like salt, chlorine and strawberry bodywash and Sousuke’s mouth waters even as he licks at the rapidly pebbling nipple and draws it into his mouth.

Rin’s hands stutter and still in the midst of his motions and his grip on Sousuke’s dick is slick now, what with all the pre-cum that’s eased the way. Sousuke feels the absence of that wonderful pressure almost immediately and he snaps his hips up into the circle of Rin’s fist once, and then again and again. Rin bounces in his lap with every quick thrust and he brings a hand up to brace himself on Sousuke’s shoulder.

Sousuke nibbles one last time at Rin’s nipple and then drags his mouth across his chest to suck the other one into his mouth. His hand slips further down into the back of Rin’s leggings and his fingers slide teasingly down the crack and then pause to press lightly at his entrance. He brings his other hand to peel the spandex down from Rin’s front and when his dick bobs up, flushed with blood and painfully hard, he curls his hand around it and starts jerking him off in quick, hard motions.

Rin thrashes wildly and nearly displaces himself from Sousuke’s lap, but he somehow manages to keep his fist loosely curled around Sousuke’s own dick to give him a channel to slide into. Both of them are sweating now, and the slip-slide of their skin makes everything entirely more erotic.

Rin’s moans are loud and throaty and Sousuke can’t help but slip the barest inch of a fingertip into the dry heat of Rin’s entrance. Rin’s response is immediate and fervent. His mouth drops open in a soundless cry and he pushes back onto the finger almost desperately.

“Hey, hey, easy there.” Sousuke shushes him, half-lost in his own pleasure, but an idea is already forming in his head and he’s powerless to stop it. He withdraws the tip of his finger from the hot, clutching hold and brings it up to his mouth quickly. He makes sure to lave over the length of his index and middle fingers with his tongue, generously coating it with spit. Rin’s eyes are hazy with lust as he observes Sousuke, but they spark with a hint of realization and apprehension.

He smiles a little reassuringly back at Rin and kisses the spot right at the center of his chest chastely. Then, he uses his free hand to pull down Rin’s leggings on one side first with a yank, and then moves to the other and does the same. He drags them down, and leaves them clinging to the middle of Rin’s thighs.

After the spandex is out of the way, he brings the fingers around and behind Rin and searches for that spot where everything had been hot and tight.  After a few seconds of prodding, he finds his hole, and he gently eases the tip of his index finger into it again.

The slide is easier now, with saliva easing the way, but it’s still a tight fit. He hears Rin’s breath hitch when he continues pushing his finger in this time, all the way up to his second knuckle. It’s unbearably tight and warm and he can _feel_ Rin clenching around him from the inside.

He stills his upward thrusts into Rin’s grip and brings a hand on top of Rin’s to squeeze around his own dick sympathetically.

When he finally manages to get the entire length of his finger inside Rin, he moves it around a little, half in curiosity and half in blind arousal. Then, he brings his middle finger to his entrance and pushes it in slowly, alongside his index. Rin winces immediately, and Sousuke mutters apologies into his chest before kissing it again and withdrawing both fingers. It’s too dry and too tight.

A little disappointment washes over him, but then his mind jumps to the salve, the fucking salve and when he whips his head around to search the bench for it, he finds the tub almost immediately, lying uncapped right on the middle of the bench. He closes his eyes and silently thanks every God he knows of.

When he leans backward and stretches a hand out though, it lies a little too far from his reach. Rin’s hand leaves his shoulder to reach for it instead, and Sousuke looks at him in surprise. When he hands the little tub over to Sousuke, he looks uncharacteristically subdued, and he rubs his hand against the back of his neck after, a gesture Sousuke has come to recognize as a nervous tic.

He feels inexplicably warmed at the thought that outspoken, candid Rin, the Rin who’s known him since he’d just been a brat wheedling for a bagful in candy stores, the same Rin is actually feeling _shy_. Sousuke knows objectively that underneath Rin’s prickly, stand-offish exterior lie turbulent emotions and countless insecurities, but to be actually faced with a Rin with pink cheeks and averted eyes: it makes him feel almost tender.

He reaches up to tuck a few wayward strands of hair behind Rin’s ear gently and then smoothes over the silky strands with the back of his hand. He saves Rin’s consequent private smile into the archive of his mind, already overfull with countless stills and memories of Rin’s unselfconscious laugh, the way his eyes flickered in concentration as he worked on his calculus homework, the impossible bright red of his hair in the Samezuka courtyard as the afternoon sun glinted off of it.

Sousuke determinedly dips his fingers into the jar and coats them with the cool, slippery balm. This time, he brings his fingers down to circle around the rim of Rin’s hole first. It clenches involuntarily at the coolness of the balm and Sousuke licks his lips a little. He eases his forefinger in gently and then pauses just for a second before fitting another finger in right beside that one. Rin’s insides are slippery with the gel now and trembling a little, but just as unbearably hot.

Rin’s fist closes even tighter around Sousuke’s sporadically twitching dick in what is probably an involuntary motion and Sousuke groans and tilts his hips into the touch a little to encourage him to continue. Rin does. He starts up the jerking motions again, but they stutter and slow when Sousuke draws his fingers out till the second knuckle and then pushes them in again in a quick motion.

Sousuke’s other hand drifts down almost involuntarily and his other thumb feels out and presses at the hot rim that is stretched around two of his fingers now. Rin’s noisy exhale tells him that he’s noticed the movement. Rin’s dick is left out in the cold and it’s twitching against Sousuke’s stomach. Rin closes his free hand around it and starts jerking both of them off in a surprisingly coordinated movement.

Sousuke’s so wound up that he thinks that if Rin twists his hand on the stroke upward, he might just come right there and then. But he steels himself and starts scissoring his fingers before trying to nudge a third one inside Rin. His ring finger pops out as soon as he gets the tip in; it’s too tight of a fit. But he’s coated it generously in the salve, so he tries again and this time, he manages to get it fully into him with stuttering motions.

Rin’s moan is tinged with an edge of pain and Sousuke stills his fingers immediately and looks up at his face. His eyes are squeezed shut and his breathing is labored. But his eyes snap open after a few seconds of no movement and he glares down at Sousuke, though that glare isn’t very intimidating when he’s writhing on Sousuke’s lap with three of his fingers up inside of him.

“W-What the fuck did you stop for, Yamazaki?” His voice is low and raspy and _of course_ it would be edged with competition.

This Rin, Sousuke is more than familiar with, and he knows exactly how to handle him. He curls all three of his fingers and pushes them up and inward without any warning and Rin’s keening whine and scrunched up eyes are intensely gratifying.

Rin’s little moans, his own laboured breathing and the loud “schlick, schlick” of his fingers sliding in and out of Rin only add to the erotic tension in the room and he feels about ready to cave in and just come right then.

Rin, however, seems to have a different idea and he shifts his grip down on Sousuke’s dick to clamp down right at the base of it. Hard.

“Ungh.” The tiny pained sound leaves Sousuke before he can stop it and the wave of frustration and want that washes over him is so intense. Rin just leans down to nuzzle his hair in response and gives the shell of his ear a kitten lick.

“Don’t come yet, Sousuke. Get in me first.” His desire has clearly triumphed and wiped out any lasting traces of embarrassment or apprehension.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sousuke had been wanting their little tryst to end up here, but hearing the almost filthy words fall from that mouth makes his body tremble a little with renewed desire. He tries to buck his hips up to get some relief, but Rin doesn’t ease up on the tight hold he has on the base of his dick.

“Okay. Okay.” Sousuke sighs a little wonderingly, stilling his fingers inside Rin. “Okay, let’s do this.”

He looks up and catches Rin’s gaze. They blankly stare at each other for what feels like an entire minute and then Rin’s lips twitch. He breaks out into huffing laughter, interrupted only by little snorts.

“What’re you doing sitting there with that cheesy look on your face, you moron! Move it!”

Sousuke breaks out into laughter himself at the absurdity of the situation. This was _Rin_ , after all. There was no need to be unsure around him. If Rin didn’t like something he was doing, he’d lay it out with brutal honesty for him to see.

He continues the motion of his fingers, scraping the nail of his thumb lightly over the now slightly puffy rim, and then hands the jar over to Rin and leans back a little to watch him with keen eyes.

Rin, in his haste, nearly loses grip of the jar and when Sousuke laughs a little, he just narrows his eyes in irritation and releases his grip on Sousuke’s dick to dip his own fingers in the gel. He doesn’t bother warming it up this time, he just wraps his slick palm around the head first and then slides it down till the base in one smooth movement.

Sousuke hisses at the coldness of the balm against his heated, sensitive skin, but the touch feels so good. Rin brings back his fingers to dip into the jar again and he repeats the motion two more times before he looks satisfied. He makes sure to avoid brushing against his own dick and Sousuke can tell that he too, is this close to the edge.

When he releases his grip on Sousuke’s dick and lifts his knees from the floor to scoot forward on Sousuke’s lap, Sousuke can see his hands trembling just a little. He catches his hand with one of his own and squeezes tight, half to reassure him and half to hide the way his own are shaking in anticipation.

When Rin moves his other hand back to guide Sousuke’s dick carefully to his entrance, Sousuke just closes his eyes in anticipation. The engorged head of his dick catches once, twice on the rim of the hole that he’d just been tracing, and then slips away.

Rin lets out a frustrated breath through his nose and tries again, and this time, the head slides in just a little. Sousuke bites the inside of his cheek at the sheer, slick heat that’s grabbing and pulling at his dick. He can’t imagine what it’s going to feel like when he’s all the way inside. He doesn’t even realize that he’s jerked his hips up a little until Rin’s breath hitches and he holds Sousuke down by the shoulders firmly.

“W-wait.”

Sousuke does. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Rin in a passing moment of lust and frenzy.

After a minute, Rin breathes in deeply and then slowly drops his hips downwards until Sousuke can feel the hot skin of his ass resting against his own thighs. It’s unbearable; the hot tight pressure threatening to cut his dick right off, and now that he knows what it feels like inside Rin, he never wants to get out.

A strand of hair has gotten caught in Rin’s mouth and the tip gleams with saliva as Rin licks at his lips. Sousuke moves in to nudge the offending strand out of the way and then kiss Rin softly. His hands drop to Rin’s hips and rest lightly at the jut of the bones there.

Rin squirms a little uncomfortably in his lap and tightens experimentally and _wow_ , this was all going to finish before it really got started if Rin continued doing that. He digs his thumbs into Rin’s hipbones to still him.

“Does it hurt too much?” He breathes into Rin’s lips, and punctuates it with a little upward tilt of his hips.

“Mmngh! Hahh.” Rin collects himself and digs his fingertips into the meat of Sousuke’s shoulders. He ducks his head to nuzzle into the crook of Sousuke’s neck and shoulder and _ouch_. A sharp pain blooms in his neck, and he doesn’t even have to look to know that Rin has nipped at the skin with his teeth.

Rin lifts his head and whispers into his ear: “Only this much.”

The little shit. Sousuke should’ve known, he really should have. He can’t help the corners of his mouth from lifting though, at the typical prideful reaction. Rin’s pride interferes with him trying to express himself emotionally like a functioning human being sometimes, and it has caused Sousuke more than a little grief in the past, but it’s also what he loves about Rin, the way he holds his head high, and on a shallow level, Sousuke just finds it _really_ fucking hot.

His belly twists and he uses the hands on Rin’s hips to jerk him down almost violently the same time he moves his hips upwards. His dick slides deeper into Rin if that’s even possible, and both of them groan loudly.

Rin lifts himself up with his knees digging into the tiles and hands pressing into Sousuke’s shoulders, until only the tip of Sousuke’s dick remains inside him. When he drops himself back down abruptly, the friction of the slide is maddening and even with the slick easing the way, the inside of Rin’s body clutches at him almost frantically.

Rin’s face is flushed with arousal and he’s lifting himself up and dropping back down in earnest now, his untouched dick brushing against Sousuke’s sternum and leaving trails of pre-cum with every slide down, but the pain that tinges his expression hasn’t disappeared and Sousuke wants to make this as good for Rin as it is for him. He wants Rin to be thinking of Sousuke, no one else but Sousuke (not Nanase or anyone else) when he comes undone.

When Rin screws himself down onto his dick again and pants, Sousuke takes the chance to hold him there with hands on his hips, lift him up and off of his dick, and then gracelessly slide himself and his lapful of Rin around on the floor until Rin’s back is the one against the line of the wooden bench. Then, he gingerly uncrosses his legs (they’re tingling and vaguely numb from being forced into the uncomfortable position for so long) and slides his hands from Rin’s hips to his thighs.

Rin looks confused at the sudden shift in position, but he just brings a hand down to wrap around his own dick, lazily stroking it. When Sousuke lifts his thighs off of his lap and pushes him to lean his shoulders back against the bench, he does it without complaint.

Sousuke kneels first, and then drops his body backwards so that the back of his thighs rest on his calves in a comfortable seated position, before he scoots forward again and parts Rin’s thighs with his knees, sliding in between them.

Rin looks absolutely debauched. There’s a thin sheen of wetness in his eyes, his dick is blood red and standing upright and Sousuke can see the wetness gleaming from the inside of his thighs, from where he’d accidentally smeared the gel. When his gaze drops further down, he grits his teeth. Rin’s hole is a deep pink and the rim is inflamed from Sousuke’s dick repeatedly sliding against it. It makes him want to wreck Rin completely.

“Oi, stop staring, you fucking pervert, and do something!” Rin’s voice is embarrassed and impatient and his thighs try to come together to hide himself from the scrutiny. Sousuke is having none of that though, and he keeps them apart with his palms on either thigh. Rin’s nails dig into his shoulders in retaliation, but he can barely feel the sting now.

His eyes catch on the shiny head of Rin’s dick and he can’t help but dip his head a little and swipe at it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth just for a second. It’s salty and so hot on his tongue. He vaguely registers the full body shudder and the surprised moan that elicits from Rin, but he’s too busy nudging Rin’s dick out of the way with his nose and then leaning down further to lap at the rim of his hole curiously.

If he hadn’t been holding Rin’s thighs down, he’s sure that he’d have been kneed right in the head, if Rin’s violent reaction is any indication of that.

He tastes the salve, a little bitter and unpleasant on his tongue, but the rest is all Rin, hot and musky and addictive. He wants to think that he can taste a bit of himself in Rin now too. Rin is panting even harder now though, and he feels a pull on his hair. When he looks up, Rin’s face is as open and wanting as he’s ever seen it and there’s a single tear track, newly formed by the looks of it, on his left cheek. He reaches for Sousuke with both hands, his lower lip trembling very slightly.

Sousuke, luckily for Rin, has always been a sucker for his tears. He surges up and lifts Rin’s thighs until they rest on either side of his waist, careful not to displace his shoulders from where they’re resting against the bench. He feels Rin’s hamstrings quivering.

He angles Rin’s hips up and then moves forward to position his dick at his entrance. He can’t resist circling the tip of his dick around the hot rim, feeling it twitch in anticipation, and then letting it slip-slide in the slickness of the salve. Rin shudders again, and Sousuke is all out of patience now, so he just slips himself right into Rin and bottoms out with a single, smooth thrust.

“Nnhhh!” Rin’s head snaps back and the flush is spreading down to his chest now. Sousuke leans in to put his mouth right up against Rin’s exposed throat, before pulling out and pushing right back in, harder this time, and he must have nudged up against something inside of Rin, because his cries gain a frantic edge to them.

His hipbones knock into the fleshiest part of Rin’s ass everytime he pistons forward  and the slap of skin against skin is so loud. He muffles his own needy moans into the soft skin of Rin’s throat before laving across his adam’s apple and then sucking the thin skin at the side of his neck into his mouth.

One of Rin’s hands come up to card into the hair at the base of his head and press his face further into his neck and the other slips down to his own dick, where it’s caught between their bodies.

Everything is hot and frantic and Sousuke’s movements are sloppy now and edged with desperation. Rin’s thighs tighten around his hips almost painfully and when Sousuke manages to angle his thrusts to nudge up against his prostate once, twice, he feels Rin’s entire torso tense. Rin mutters something that sounds vaguely like his name, the vowels slurred and dragged out, and then something sticky and warm paints Sousuke’s chest.

The grip Rin’s thighs have around his hips loosens, but Rin tilts his head and starts peppering kisses on Sousuke’s forehead and hair and that’s all the encouragement Sousuke needs to start _really_ giving it to him. He tightens his grip on Rin’s hips even more and lets his dick slip almost all the way out before ramming it back in with renewed vigour. He’s so close, so desperate to reach his own peak.

Rin whimpers a little, clearly over-sensitive now, but he doesn’t move away from the thrusts. He bring his hand down between them to feel around the place where they’re joined and yeah, that’s really fucking hot. The soft skin of his palm brushes the exposed parts of Sousuke’s dick with every thrust and he wills himself not to look down, because that’ll be the end.

He ends up looking down anyway, and the sight of his own flushed dick disappearing into Rin is the last straw. He makes to pull out after one last aborted thrust, but Rin’s heels suddenly clamp down on his ass and keep him in place.

He hears Rin’s surprised intake of breath as he comes. Sousuke just resumes thrusting shallowly into Rin, determined to ride out the pleasure for as long as he can, and he shivers a little when he feels the slide become easier, second by second. The fact that his own come is slicking the way now, that Rin will have inside of him the remnants of their coupling, if only for a little while, is inexplicably hot to him.

A minute in though, Rin’s hands push at his chest and he makes a soft sound of discomfort. When Sousuke lifts his head away from Rin’s shoulder and looks up at him, Rin is looking right back. His eyes are content and soft and he leans in to nip at the tip of Sousuke’s nose gently, and then kiss his cheek.

His heart feels so full that he thinks it might burst any second now. When Rin leans in again, he meets him halfway and kisses him slow and languid.

When they part, Sousuke can’t help but look right into those crimson eyes and breathe out into the tiny space between their lips. “So. Love, huh.”

He gets a close-up view of the exact moment the haze in Rin’s eyes clears and his eyes narrow in agitation.

“Shut up you idiot! Don’t just say it like that.” He shoves at Sousuke’s chest to get some space between them, but his eyes widen and he makes a wounded little sound when Sousuke slips out of him.

Sousuke’s gaze drops to the space between Rin’s legs almost involuntarily and there’s the barest hint of white liquid trickling down the inside of his splayed thighs. Mesmerized, he reaches out to trace the liquid, _his_ come, up his the line of his thigh all the way to his entrance, with his fingers. His hole looks looser than it had been before and there’s more of his come smeared all around it, and inside it. He dips his finger inside again, easily this time. It’s warm and slippery with his come, inside Rin, and he’s too wrung out to get hard again, but his abdomen twinges almost painfully in arousal.

Rin’s thighs, however, snap closed after a few seconds, trapping Sousuke’s hand between them. He’s blushing furiously and he glares at Sousuke as fiercely as he can after his recent high. Sousuke can tell that his hands aren’t cooperating when he tries to ball one of them into a fist and aim it at Sousuke’s sternum. It’s like watching a de-clawed kitten trying to put up a fight.

Rin gives up on that line of action and just reaches down to yank Sousuke’s hand out from between his thighs. He tosses it into Sousuke’s lap brusquely and moves to lift himself up and off of the floor. But Sousuke grabs his forearm just before he can.

“Rin.”

Rin doesn’t look at him when he snaps out a “What.”

“You’re cute.” He gets out, but when Rin’s hand curls into a threatening fist, he laughs and corrects himself. “Kidding, kidding, you violent little shit. I love you.”

Rin’s mouth droops a little, but he doesn’t look as surprised as Sousuke had expected him to be. Then, he looks away stubbornly.

“You can’t just. You can’t just say shit like that suddenly, Sousuke you dumbass!” His voice cracks a little embarrassingly though, and Sousuke just laughs harder.

Rin turns his head back and he’s probably ready to give Sousuke a piece of his mind, but he stops and just stares for a bit when he catches Sousuke mid-laugh. When he speaks, his voice is quiet, with little trace of the irritation he’d expressed less than a minute ago.

“You should crack a smile every now and then, you know. You look different when you laugh. You look.. Good.” That's the closest thing to a compliment that he can expect from Rin.

Sousuke’s lips twitch once more, and then he braces a palm on the floor and lifts himself up and onto still-wobbly legs. He pulls Rin up by the forearm that he still has in his grip, and moves the hand down to his waist, steadying him on his feet.

When he's sure that Rin is standing and is able to remain standing, he withdraws his hand and starts heading in the direction of his locker.

“We’ll see.” He throws out from over his shoulder and when the jar of balm comes flying at him, only to land right in the centre of his back with a thwack, he feels the laughter bubbling in his chest again. His shoulder still aches from practice and the muscles in his thighs feel about ready to give out but he can’t recall the last time he's felt this carefree.

He’s ready this time when Rin comes hurtling at him from behind, and he just slings his arm around his neck and brings him into a painful headlock. It feels just like the other hundred times that they’ve done this, but this time, he has the gratification of bending down to drop a smacking kiss right into Rin’s hair and hearing the ensuing indignant squawks.


End file.
